Chapter 740
Chapter 740 is titled "It's Up to You!!!". Cover Page Cover page request: "Chopper, a cuscus, and an aye-aye are dancing the hula together", from Fujita Osamu-kun. Short Summary Zoro is locked in a duel with Pica allowing Luffy and Violet to escape the colossus and reach the higher floor where Luffy manages to save Thunder Soldier from Gladius who caught the toy and nearly blew his head off. Gladius's response was to unleash a hail of sharpnels made from the helmet he wore at the intruders, but they manage to escape and reach the floor where Doflamingo is seen interrogating Trafalgar Law. Kin'emon returns and disguises himself as Doflamingo, fooling Gladius and finding information on the location of Kanjuro who somehow escaped imprisonment. At the base of the plateau, Franky singlehandedly fights off the marines in order to buy Usopp some time in defeating Sugar. However, Robin's surprise attack failed as she was turned into a toy and the spice ball in the clutches of Sugar, leaving Usopp the only one left in the team capable of fighting Sugar, but he is seen running away, too afraid to fight by himself. Long Summary At the first floor of the basement's royal palace, Luffy and Viola escaped while Zoro stayed behind to fight Pica and are rushing as well as looking for an exit to the higher floor while the stonewalls controlled by Pica are trying to confine them by creating dead ends. Viola asks Luffy if Zoro is alright after having engaged in combat with Pica, and Luffy says to not worry about him, while breaking a stone wall with a kick. Meanwhile, Zoro is still fighting with Pica, since his slashes are cutting his manipulated stonewalls but don't seem to affect him. At the royal palace's first floor, after fighting through several of Doflamingo's men, Rampo, Kabu, and Thunder Soldier were intercepted by Gladius. The two dwarves attempted to attack him in order for the Thunder Soldier escape, but the officer effortlessly caught them. Gladius then attacked them with his Devil Fruit powers, knocking them out with the explosions by rupture of his arms. He then went after Thunder Soldier, stating he can't outrun him as a toy. He tackled the toy soldier from behind and, while explaining his ability, inflated the soldier's head. Right before it exploded, Luffy knocked Gladius away with a Jet Stamp, saving Thunder Soldier from certain demise. Luffy was about to continue the fight with the officer, but Viola pulled him away, stating that Gladius was too dangerous. Upon seeing Viola, Gladius ranted about her betrayal and exploded his helmet, hurting her with the helmet's shards, managing to wound Viola which forced Luffy to carry her. Seeing no stairs to advance further up, Viola, Luffy, and Thunder Soldier jumped out a window and Luffy used his leg to stretch to the second floor conveniently outside the Room of Suits. As they overheard Doflamingo trying to get Law to tell him what the Straw Hats' plan was, Luffy asked if he can attack Doflamingo, only to be denied and told to wait by Viola, while Thunder Soldier places his faith in Usopp to gon with the plan. After losing sight of them, Gladius ran into Kin'emon, disguised as the Doflamingo with Wicca hiding in his pocket. Fooled by the disguise, Gladius informed him informed him that Kanjuro had disappeared from the scrap house. At the toy house, Franky decided to remain at the toy house to battle the Marines, because going to the underground world with them after him would jeopardize Thunder Soldier's plans. He also placed his faith in Usopp. At the underground trade port, Robin used her Devil Fruit powers in an attempt to knock out Sugar with the spice the dwarves were going to use. Unfortunately, she let her guard down for a moment and Sugar touched one of her arms, transforming her into a toy. While wandering in the trade port, Robin wondered where Usopp went and put her hopes in him as well. With all the dwarves incapacitated, Leo also put his faith in Usopp. However, Usopp decided to run from the scene and angrily asked himself why Franky wasn't coming. Quick References Chapter Notes *The cover page is a reference to the organization "Doctors without Borders". *Zoro battles against Pica. *A layout of the royal palace is shown. *Gladius defeats Kabu and Rampo. *Gladius ate the Pamu Pamu no Mi. *Thunder Soldier joins up with Luffy and Viola and they later reach the floor where Doflamingo is. *Kin'emon disguises himself as Doflamingo and goes in search for Kanjuro. *Kanjuro has disappeared from the scrap house. *Unable to enter the trade port with the Marines chasing him, Franky opts to remain at the toy house. *Robin has been transformed into a toy. *Usopp is now the only one who can complete Operation SOP, but he is seen running away. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 740